


Breakfast

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Charlie has a different kind of breakfast. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 7





	Breakfast

It was very rare that Charlie and Duffy ever got the day off together - the last time it had happened wasn’t long after they’d married which was over two years ago. He frowned when he woke up and found the bed beside him to be empty. It had just gone seven and he wondered where Duffy had got too. He got up, pulled on a pair of boxers and went downstairs. 

Standing in the doorway, he rose an eyebrow when he saw Duffy sat on top of the table. She was wearing one of his shirts - (she always looked hot in his shirts), her long blonde hair resting over one shoulder. She giggled softly as she swung her legs.

“Good morning handsome.”

“Good morning beautiful.”

She found her cheeks turning a slight pink colour as she blushed at his compliment.

“Why are you sat on the table?” He asked as he stepped towards her.

She shrugged her shoulders, “Why not? I wondered if you wanted to eat breakfast?” As she said her final sentence, Duffy caught Charlie’s gaze and slowly parted her legs; her teeth biting down on her lower lip.

“Ah, I think I follow now. All you can eat on offer?”

“Uh huh.”

He held her gaze as he crouched in front of her. His fingertips ran up and down her inner thighs, a soft chuckle escaping his lips when he saw her shiver.

“Cold? Or horny?” He asked and she rolled her eyes playfully.

“Neither.”

“Sure?” His fingertips continued to caress her thighs before he added his lips to the same path his fingers had taken. Duffy took a deep breath in as she felt his lips and tongue travel up her thigh.

“Charlie..” she whispered, her hand running through his hair. He ran his tongue against her, surprised at her obvious arousal so early in the morning.

“You’re very wet.” He commented and Duffy blushed again.

“Hmm, something to do with the dream I had.” Her breathing began to quicken, a sign she was turned on. Charlie ran his tongue over her once more and replied.

“Tell me about your dream?”

She shifted closer to the edge of the table and answered, “I dreamt of your cock being down my throat.”

He groaned softly before he licked her for a third time. She moaned softly. He began to kiss her vulva, teasing her by refusing to make contact with the area she needed him to touch her the most. 

“Charlie!”

Charlie chuckled at the stern tone in Duffy’s voice and decided to please her instead. His tongue began to work its way around her vulva, licking her and kissing her.

“Oh fuck!”

Duffy slowly laid down on the table, panting. Her hand ran through Charlie’s hair, every now and again pulling on it. She threw her head back, almost knocking herself out in the process as her head crashed down on the table.

Charlie couldn’t help but laugh at what had happened but a tug of his hair, reminded him who was in control right now. His hands parted Duffy’s thighs further as his tongue dived deeper into her.

She closed her eyes at the sensation. Every stroke of his tongue, sent shivers down her spine and an electric current through every nerve in her body. Charlie had always been magnificent at giving head. He always knew exactly how she liked been eaten out.

Duffy’s moans became louder in pitch, the quicker Charlie began to suck and lick on her. When she moved slightly, Charlie knew she was getting closer to the edge and was becoming sensitive, hence she’d tried to move.

“Charlieeee!” She arched her back as she pulled his head closer to her. Charlie continued to eat her out, his tongue probing her insides.

“Yes Charlie!! Yes!!”

Reaching her peak, and crashing over the edge, Duffy began to tremble. Charlie held her legs apart as he continued to pleasure her. Coming down from her high, she pushed Charlie’s head away from her, her clit becoming far too sensitive to have additional pleasure right now.

“I thought you said it was all you can eat?” He asked.

Duffy’s breathing was heavy as she answered, “you can have more in a minute, just give me a second to catch my breath!”

Charlie placed two kisses against either one of her thighs. “I think I should have this kind of breakfast more often.”


End file.
